1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
False news sites!
Corporate stats #Name- History #Launched in- January 1, 1995 #Owned by- A+E Networks (Hearst Corporation (50%), The Walt Disney Company (50%)) #Picture format- 1080i (HDTV)/480i (SDTV) #Slogan- Made Every Day #Home- country United States #Broadcast area- National #Headquarters- New York City, New York, United States #Formerly called- The History Channel (1995–2008) ##Sister channel(s) H2 ##A&E ##FYI ##Military History ##History en Español ##Lifetime ##Crime & Investigation Network #Website- History.com Official branding The History Channel's original logo, used from January 1, 1995 to February 16, 2008. History's logo, used from February 16, 2008 to June 1, 2015; the new logo does not have the triangle on the side of the H. Availability and ratings As of February 2015, approximately 96,149,000 American households (82.6% of households with television) receive History. The channel has consistently produced decent prime-time ratings in the U.S. International localized versions of History are available, in various forms, in India, Canada, Europe, Australia, Middle East, Africa, and Latin America. The first European version was launched in Scandinavia in 1997 by Viasat which now operates their own channel, Viasat History. The network was also criticized by Stanley Kutner for airing the controversial series The Men Who Killed Kennedy in 2003. Kutner was one of three historians commissioned to review the documentary, which the channel disavowed and never aired again. On the other hand, programs such as Modern Marvels have been praised for their presentation of detailed information in an entertaining format. Supposed eras according to critics and the popular press The 'Hitler Channel' of 1995-2000 It had largely erudite WW2 content except a few science, social and engineering shows like the The History of Sex (1999-2000) and beginnings of the show Modern Marvels (1995-2015). The 'Golden Age' of 2000-2006 It started to expand in to more historical stuff and became less Hitler and WW2 orientated as shown by Line of Fire (2002-2008), Declassified (2004-2005), Shootout! ''(2005-2008), ''Dogfights (2006-2010) and Mega Movers (2006-2007). The pseudo-scientific show Decoding the Past (2005–2011) and UFO Files (2006-2010) were born here. the 'Peace Time' era of 2007-2008 The Universe (2007 to date), and Cities of the Underworld (2007-2010) and Rome: Rise and Fall of an Empire (2008) were all part of this time of reduce war content and higher civil historical content. Ice Road Truckers ''(2007 to date) was the first in the then new channel's "real-men-in-danger" television programming trend. ''Ax Men (2008 to date) then come along in 2008. Battle 360° (2008 to 2010) first occurred here. The 'Doomsday Channel' of 2009-2012 A lot of 2012 Event death/apolitical shows occurred at this point like Life After People (2008-2009) the Nostradamus Effect (2009-2012). The pseudo-scientific show Ancient Aliens (2009-to date) started in this era. At least Extreme Trains (2009) and Food Tech (2010) was not a load of falsehoods. The reality TV era stuff occurred with the birth of Pawn Stars (2009 to to date) o Ice Pilots NWT (known in the UK and the US as Ice Pilots1) 2009 to December 17, 2014, c The 'Unhistorical Channel' of 2012-to date The historical dodgy historical drama Vikings (2013- to date) premièred 2013 and Mountain Men (2012- to date) was started in 2012. Notes The dates in brakets beside programs are roughly when it was shown in the UK rather than just when it was made and premièred. Rhings The shows I liked to watch # The Universe # Conspiracy? # Dogfights # Megamovers # Tales of the gun # The Eastern Front: The Gates of Moscow # The Eastern Front: Turning Point at Stalingrad # Greatest Raids # Patton 360• # Line of Fire # Greatest Tank Battles # Hitler's Collaborators # Inside the Great Battles # The Last Days of WWII # Lock N' Load with R. Lee Ermey # Pacific: The Lost Evidence # President Lincoln Assassination # Surviving the Cut # Modern Marvels # Shootout! # Rome: Rise and Fall of an Empire # How the Earth Was Made # Lost Worlds # The Lost Evidence # Battle 360° # Cities of the Underworld # WeaponologyKiki444 (talk) 20:45, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Links #http://www.history.com/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_%28TV_channel%29 #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:History_%28TV_channel%29#Hunting_Hitler_10.2F11.2F2015 #http://hnn.us/articles/4504.html #http://www.dvdtalk.com/reviews/read.php?ID=28158 Category:Media Category:United States of America Category:USA Category:United States Category:History